nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Punta della Dogana
Punta della Dogana (Pointe de la Douane) désigne à la fois la pointe de l'île de Giudecca, à Venise, et le Centre d'art contemporain de la Collection Pinault qui s'y trouve. La Punta della Dogana ou Punta della Salute ou Punta da Màr est situé à l'extrémité Est de l'île de la Giudecca, dans le quartier de Dorsoduro. Elle forme un triangle entre le Grand Canal et le Canale de la Giudecca. Les bâtiments remarquables sont la Basilique Santa Maria della Salute, Le Séminaire et la Douane de mer, aujourd'hui Centre d'art contemporain qui a été nommé lui aussi Punta della Dogana Histoire Au XVe siècle, les bureaux de la douane, jusqu’alors placés à Castello près de l’Arsenal, se divisent en une Douane de Terre et une Douane de Mer. Cette dernière élit domicile à Punta della Dogana, à la pointe de l’île de Dorsoduro, connue à l’époque sous le nom de « Punta del Sale » en raison des entrepôts de sel qui y étaient construits. En 1631, c'est le début des travaux de constructions de la Basilique Santa Maria della Salute, pour remercier la Vierge d’avoir mis fin à l’épidémie de peste ayant sévi l’année précédente. Les travaux sont confiés à Baldassare Longhena. Les travaux de reconstruction de Punta della Dogana, entrepris par Giuseppe Benoni, débutent en 1677. Il projette de bâtir une tour, à la pointe de l’île, surmontée d’une statue, réalisée par Bernardo Falcone, représentant deux atlantes agenouillés portant un globe doré sur lequel tourne au vent la statue de la Fortuna. Aux XVIIIe et XIXe siècle, Punta della Dogana subit diverses transformations et travaux de restauration, notamment ceux des autrichiens qui investirent le bâtiment pendant l’occupation ou encore l’architecte Alvise Pigazzi qui le rénova entre 1835 et 1838. Le Centre d'art contemporain Le bâtiment de Punta della Dogana, d’une superficie de près de 5000 m2 est de forme triangulaire. Il possède des façades donnant sur le Grand Canal et sur le Canal de la Giudecca, toutes deux d’une longueur de 105 mètres, et avec pour base du triangle, une longueur de 75 mètres. Le long de ces façades, Punta della Dogana s’ouvre sur l’extérieur par vingt portes monumentales. Sa structure intérieure est divisée en neuf nefs disposées transversalement, présentant chacune une largeur moyenne de dix mètres et une hauteur sous poutre de sept mètres. A l’extérieur, les balcons du belvédère s’élèvent à 9 mètres de hauteur et la tour dominée par la Fortune, à la pointe de Dorsoduro, culmine à 28 mètres. La Fondation François Pinault remporte, en avril 2007, la compétition pour la création d’un centre d’art contemporain à Punta della Dogana qui sera entièrement rénovée par l’architecte japonais Tadao Ando et abritera une sélection d’œuvres de la collection de François Pinault. La rénovation du bâtiment de la Douane de mer Les travaux de restauration, sous la direction de Tadao Ando durent du 21 janvier 2008 au 16 mars 2009 , soit 14 mois Tadao Ando choisit de conserver l’agencement caractéristique des entrepôts disposés linéairement le long des rives du Grand Canal et du Canal de la Giudecca. L'architecte a tout d’abord commencé par réaliser d’imposants travaux de refondation mettant à l’abri les espaces à la fois de l’humidité et des dangers causés par la marée haute puis a réaménagé les combles existants dans le but de protéger et d’équiper l’ensemble du bâtiment. Au barycentre du triangle que forme l’édifice, Tadao Ando installe un espace occupant toute la hauteur sous plafond, comme un pivot positionné à l’intérieur d’un des entrepôts centraux, fait dans ce béton armé lisse et poli qui est désormais reconnu comme la signature de l’architecte dans chacune de ses constructions. Cet axe autour duquel sont distribuées les salles d’exposition et se déroule le parcours de visite, a la forme d’un cube qui traverse verticalement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve. Entre les vestiges du passé et les interventions de l'architecte, on n’observe aucune tentative d’imitation ou de dissimulation, mais plutôt une continuité dans l’assemblage de ces éléments, permettant au visiteur de contempler le résultat du temps qui passe sur sa structure. Enfin, il a choisi d’apposer des grilles sur les hautes portes d’eau le long des rives. Celles-ci, faites d’acier et de verre, bien que pensées de façon très moderne, relève de l’artisanat vénitien. Tadao Ando est ainsi parvenu à établir à Punta della Dogana un dialogue entre des anciens et des nouveaux éléments, créant un lien entre l’histoire ancienne du bâtiment, son présent et son futur. Les expositions Devenu Centre d’art contemporain, l'ancienne Douane de mer est depuis juin 2009 le siège d’exposition des œuvres de la collection de François Pinault, venant compléter le Palais Grassi. *juin 2009-2010 : Mapping the Studio, les artistes de la collection François Pinault *2011 - mars 2013 : Éloge du doute *juin 2013 - décembre 2014 : Prima Materia *avril à décembre 2015 : Slip of the Tongue *2017 Treasures from the Wreck of the Unbelievable, Damien Hirst *2018 Dancing with Myself *2019 Luogo e Segni Category:Musée d'art contemporain italien